Figures
by Kinrio-Yuy
Summary: Songfic using Figure 0.9 by Linkin Park. Asuka and Hikari OOC at times. please R&R..


Figure 0.9  
  
Kinrio - I do not own Evangelion, nor the song Figure 0.9, Eva belongs to Gainax and Mr. Anno while Figure 0.9 is Linkin Park's so...enjoy this song/video-fic.  
  
Zachana - Hey! Linkin park is MINE!!! * Grabs Chester and Mike then runs off, cackling insanely *  
  
Kinrio - .......ok *starts to walk in the direction she ran off* Wait, oh..gotta warn ya.. Asuka and Hikari might seem ooc at times....  
  
( ) - Whispering " " - Talking ' '- thinking. Lyrics - Singing  
(~\~\~\~\~\~\~\]------------------------------------------------  
  
*The scene opens outside of the school's gym at night with Asuka and Hikari standing outside while smoking a joint or two, then all of a sudden, music can be heard from inside the gym. as a cloaked figure walks into it*  
  
Asuka: "Hikari....do you hear that?" * hands her the joint while looking over at the gym*  
  
Hikari: "Yea, I do. What do you think it is?"  
  
Asuka: "I don't know. Wanna check it out?"  
  
Hikari: "Sure!"  
  
* They both enter the gym and the volume of the music almost knocks both girls onto their asses. The lights then come on as it shows a huge crowd of people, with 6 people on stage. Asuka quickly reconizes Shinji, Kensuke and Touji. Shinji holding a mic, and a red haired boy about their age holding another. Kenuske was at a turntable and Touji at the drums while two other boys play guitar and bass. The red haired boy then puts the mic close to his lips and begins to sing.*  
  
Kinrio: "Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them  
Sometimes I wonder why this is happening  
It's like nothing I can do would distract me when  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again  
Cuz from the infinite words I can say I  
Put all pain you gave to me on display  
But didn't realize instead of setting it free I  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me"  
(It never goes away, never goes away.)  
  
Shinji: And now  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be right here  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be my fear  
I can't separate  
Myself from what I've done  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you!  
* Asuka and Hikari then look around,noticing sevral classmates and dozens more as they slowly move into the crowd, they then bump into a girl with black hair that had blood red streaks in it.*  
  
Zachana - *turns around* " Oh my fuckin' God.Watch where you're going you fucking bitches!"  
  
Asuka - "What's your damn problem you dumb whore?" *Glares at her*  
  
Zachana - " Why you...." *Grabs her by the throat and begins to choke her*  
  
Hikari - " Stop it you two!" * breaks them up* " Come on Asuka...lets go somewhere else." *leads Asuka to another part of the gym.*  
  
Zachana - " Dumb bitch...." * turns back around and continues to watch the performance*  
  
Kinrio -Hearing your name the memories come back again  
I remember when it started happening  
I see you in every thought I had and then  
The thoughts slowly found words attached to them  
And I knew as they escaped away  
I was committing myself to them and everyday  
I regret saying those things cuz now I see that I  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me.  
(It never goes away, never goes away.)  
  
Shinji - And now  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be right here  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be my fear  
I can't separate  
Myself from what I've done  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you!  
  
Kinrio - (It never goes away, never goes away. Never goes away, never goes away)  
  
Shinji - Get away from me!  
Kinrio - Give me my space back you gotta just....  
Shinji - Go!  
Kinrio - Everything comes down the memories of....  
Shinji - You!  
Kinrio - I kept it in but now I'm letting you....  
Shinji - Know!  
Kinrio - I let you go so get away from....  
Shinji - Me!  
Kinrio - Give me my space back you gotta just....  
Shinji - Go!  
Kinrio - Everything comes down the memories of....  
Shinji - You!  
Kinrio - I kept it in but now I'm letting you....  
Shinji - Know!  
Kinrio - I let you go.  
Shinji - And now  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be right here  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be my fear  
I can't separate  
Myself from what I've done  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you!  
I've let myself become you!  
I've let myself become lost inside these thoughts of you  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you!  
* The crowd then erupts with applause as the performance ends and then Zachana walks up onto the stage and hugs Kinrio.*  
Zachana - "You were great Kinrio!" *Kisses Kinrio*  
Kinrio - * Kisses back* " Thanks Zachy-chan." * Smiles at her and returns her hug*  
Asuka - *Looks up at Shinji* 'Is that what he thinks of me?'  
One week later, Asuka Langly Sohryu was pronounced dead. Her body was found in a tub which had been filled her blood from where she had slit her wrists and ankles. Shinji soon followed her by shooting himself right through the eye with a .50 caliber AE Desert Eagle that he had stole from Nerv 3 days before commiting suicide.  
------------------------------------------------------[\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\)  
  
Kinrio- That is the fic, I hoped you enjoyed it, I feel bad for what I did to Asuka,but I believed that it was a good ending,and the Shinji following her because he loved her was a great touch.  
Asuka - You made me commit suicide and you made me and Hikari druggies! * Tries to attack him*  
Zachana - *Hold's Asuka back and knocks her out with the blunt in of her rusty knife*  
  
Asuka - @.@!  
  
Kinrio - And I put myself and Zachana in becuse I believed it would be a nice touch to it. So.. without any further distractions or interruption.....* Looks over at Zachana*  
  
Zachana - * trying to steal Pen Pen from Misato's apartment*  
  
Kinrio - I'll just end it here.... Ja Ne Minna-san! * starts raising money so he can bail Zachana out for when she gets busted by the cops* 


End file.
